The Fluffy that Binds Them
by Airess Byrd
Summary: Elehcar finds herself in the Warringstates era after she falls down the well. There she meets Sesshoumaru. What will happen between them as she tries to find a way back home?


Standard disclaimer: don't own it, don't make any money off of it.

123456789123456789

AN: okay, this is for my sister's niece. She's Elehcar in the story. She's also obsessed with the Fluffy. Hence the story. Isis is my sister and we all know who I am. Ah, normally I don't do self-insertions, but my sister just kept at me until I added myself in the cast. So, this is the end result. Enjoy :)

123456789123456789

The Fluffy that Binds Them

It was a bright and sunny day at the Higurashi shrine. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a certain silver-haired half demon was trying his hardest to get a certain black-haired teenaged girl to come back with him to the Warring-states era, via the Bone Eater's well.

Unfortunately for that half demon, his companion would rather work on an entire semester's worth of homework rather than spend her day hunting shards and fighting demons.

"I told you already, I have WAY too much work to do! Maybe if you'd let me work on it, then I could go back with you and help hunt shards again!" the girl screamed at the halfbreed.

The demon growled. "Feh! You know good and well while we are here, Naraku had probably already found another jewel shard!"

"Okay, that's it Inuyasha! SIT!!!"

The half demon in question, Inuyasha screamed as the beaded necklace glowed and he was suddenly forced to the ground. "Darn! Kagome, that hurt!"

"Well, then let me finish my homework!" Kagome yelled.

"Wench! Get back here! Kagome? Kagome!!!"

123456789123456789

Meanwhile, while Kagome and Inuyasha argued, three young women made their way up the stairs to the shrine. The first girl was a young teen with short, stylish red hair and dressed in a cute t-shirt and blue jeans. The second girl had curly, jet black hair that hung in a low ponytail and was dressed in a shirt and a pink top. The third, a young woman actually, had shoulder length auburn hair and was dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"Heh, I can't believe you actually took time off of work to go with us to Japan, Airess!" the red-head giggled.

The black-haired girl, Airess giggled. "Yeah, I know! I have always wanted to go to Japan! And what better way to go than with my sister and fellow fangirl!"

The red head nodded. "Right!"

The auburn-haired girl just rolled her eyes and smirked. "What I can't believe is that you actually PAID for us to go to Japan."

"… you're mean Isis," Airess pouted as her older sister grinned. "Right, Elehcar?"

The red-head, Elehcar, nodded. "She's right!"

"I am NOT mean!" Isis sighed. "Just morbidly misunderstood."

"Sure…" Airess began, but was cut off by a couple that was screaming at each other. "Wonder that that is?"

"Dunno," Elehcar mused. "Let's go find out!"

The three girls ran over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were right in each other's faces, screaming at each other. Isis and Airess hummed in thought and walked right on over to the two. Elehcar, meanwhile, wandered curiously over to an odd, out of place well.

"I am not… huh?" Kagome stopped in mid-yell as she and Inuyasha saw the two sisters come walking up.

"Huh?" Airess asked as she and Isis noticed Inuyasha's doggy ears.

"Are… hum…" Isis began. The woman then lost whatever grip on sanity she had left and pounced Inuyasha.

"WHAT?!"

Airess squealed in delight and tackled Inuyasha from the front. "Whee!" she cried in delight and tugged on the bewildered half demon's ears.

"Are they kitty ears?" Isis asked. Airess giggled as she kept tugging on Inuyasha's ears.

"Kitty cat!" Isis sang.

Kagome giggled to herself as she quietly, quickly made a break for the house. Inuyasha screamed as he tried to fight the full weight of Airess on his stomach. The slightly overweight girl grinned in triumph as her smaller sister tugged on Inuyasha's ears.

"Maybe their doggy ears?" Airess asked.

"Puppy dog!" became Isis' mantra.

123456789123456789

Meanwhile, Elehcar approached the Bone Eater's Well. The well stared to glow as her locket started to flash. Curiously, the girl opened her locket and noticed the shard in it was glowing. She leaned over to see what the lightshow was with the well, and suddenly found herself falling into the well.

Miroku was eagerly awaiting Kagome's return. Two days ago, Sango, as well as Shippo and Kirara headed off to the Demon Slayers village, and Miroku was missing his favorite game "grab the fine butt" that he often played with Sango. For some reason he couldn't quite fathom, Kagome ran off to her own time to study. Inuyasha had went off to fetch her so they could hunt shards.

He just wanted to grab some girl's butt. His poor hand was itching and…

The well flashed. They had returned. Miroku jumped up from his log and ran over to "greet" Kagome. Instead, what he found was a young red head. The girl looked up and gave Miroku a confused look.

"What the heck happened…?" Elehcar mused as she grabbed onto the vines in the well and climbed out.

"I am curious to that myself," Miroku eyed the girl hungrily. Okay, so she wasn't Kagome, but dang, she had a nice rear.

"Airess? Isis? Hey! Where am I?" Elehcar muttered.

"Ah, I take it you are from Tokyo?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…" Elehcar was beginning to worry about the way this guy was eyeing her. "Who are you?"

"I am Miroku, and who might you be, my fine dear?" Miroku grabbed Elehcar's hands and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Ugh," Elehcar groaned as she tried to pull away. "Take your hands off of my before you… what the heck is your hand doing?!"

Miroku's left hand was right on Elehcar's behind. "You are a beautiful young woman, would you consider having my children?"

"Heck no!" Elehcar screamed in rage as she spun around and kicked Miroku in the balls. Elehcar bolted into the opposite direction.

"What! Wait!" Miroku yelled after her. "We were meant to be together!"

"Get away from me you gay, perverted jerk before I open up a can of whup ass on your but!" Elehcar yelled. She noticed that Miroku was catching up.

Elehcar yelled as she suddenly slammed into a muscled torso. She looked up and saw a very handsome young man with long silver hair, dressed in a robe like outfit and a… fluffy attached to his outfit.

The man sniffed her. "You don't smell like Naraku," the man said in a slight disappointed voice.

"Hrm?" Elehcar's eyes turned into giant hearts. This guy was HOT!

"Human, what are you doing… hm?" the man groaned as he saw Miroku running up to them.

"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku yelled as he readied his staff. He lunged at Sesshoumaru, as Sesshoumaru quickly pulled out his sword and blocked the staff.

Sesshoumaru jumped back as Miroku lunged at him again and again. Sesshoumaru finally rolled his eyes and punted Miroku to the other side of the field. Elehcar grinned and ran up to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you SOOOO much for saving me Sesshoumaru!" Elehcar giggled as she latched onto his left arm.

Sesshoumaru gave the girl a bewildered look. Suddenly, an incredibly annoying voice rang throughout the land. "That's LORD Sesshoumaru to you mortal!" Jagan screamed.

Elechar nearly blanched when she saw Jagan. "What are you suppose to be, the lovechild of a garden gnome and Gollum?"

"What…?"

Rin ran up behind Jagan and upon seeing Elehcar, grinned.

"Let's go gather flowers!" Rin giggled as Elehcar followed.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Great, another tagalong…

123456789123456789

After they gathered flowers, Elehcar and Rin sat down for lunch. Jagan kept going on about the rude human that was following his wonderful Lord Sesshoumaru. After two hours of his, Elehcar punted him across the field.

Sesshoumaru finally turned his attention to the human in question. Elehcar quickly explained who she was and how she got there… wherever there was. Sesshoumaru merely nodded.

"Perhaps the shard you have is a Shikon jewel shard. That's the only way I can think of that you might have been able to travel here via the well." Sesshoumaru said.

"Maybe," Elehcar grinned.

"I sensed the jewel on you, and thought you might have been Naraku," Sesshoumaru explained. Elehcar made a face. "But you don't smell like him, so…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried. "Look out!"

A flying demon showed up out of nowhere. "I want your jewel shard," the thing snarled. Sesshoumaru stood in front of Elehcar and Rin, his sword drawn.

"It would be best if you would leave, before I kill you," Sesshoumaru stated.

The thing ignored him and lunged at Sesshoumaru. Elehcar yelled in rage and jumped in front of the demon and blocked Sesshoumaru from getting hit. Elehcar screamed in raged as she was thrown aside and into a raging, cold river.

Sesshoumaru yelled as he cleaved the thing apart. That human… that Elehcar had saved him… without any thought of her own safety. Sesshoumaru shook his head and dove in after Elehcar.

123456789123456789

Night soon fell and the party made their way to a cave to dry off and get some sleep. Elehcar groaned as she shivered from getting wet. Sesshoumaru watched her in a new light. Sure, Rin had helped him that one time when he was hurt, but she was just a little girl.

Elehcar on the other hand was a young woman…

…a very attractive young woman.

He was starting to begin to understand what his father had seen in that mortal woman in the first place.

Elehcar sneezed as she inched towards the fire. Sesshoumaru sighed and took off his fur from his outfit. Wordlessly, he gently rapped it around Elehcar. Rin and Jagan stopped whatever they were doing and started at Lord Sesshoumaru in awe and amazement.

Sesshoumaru gave Rin a nod and Jagan a death glare. Both went back to whatever they were doing.

Elehcar looked at Sesshoumaru and gave him a questioning look. "Why did you do that?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. "You saved me. Only one other human has ever done that… Rin, over there. You don't even know me, and yet you risked your life for mine. I just don't feel like being in debt to a human."

"Ah," Elehcar grinned and nodded in understanding.

A little later, Rin and Elehcar drifted off to sleep, snuggled up next to Sesshoumaru. Jagan looked desperately at Sesshoumaru and wailed.

"Why mi' lord! WHY did you give her the FLUFFY?!"

"Because Jagan…" Sesshoumaru began as he gently pulled Elehcar closer to him. "I think… I think I am in love with her…"

The next morning, Elehcar made her way back to the well, followed by Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jagan. She turned around and gave Sesshoumaru a sad look.

"I have to go back now…" Elehcar whispered sadly. "I can't say here."

Sesshoumaru took a step forward. "I… Rin and I will go with you then," Sesshoumaru said with determination in his voice. "I have become accustomed to your scent and…"

Jagan screamed in rage. "What?! No Lord Sesshoumaru! What are you saying?!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and punt kicked Jagan three villages away. Sesshoumaru grinned slightly as he led Rin over to the well and looked at Elehcar. "Shall we?"

A few minutes later, the three appeared back at the shrine. Apparently only a few moments had passed from when Elehcar had fallen down the well. Inuyasha, Airess, and Isis jumped up and ran over to the other three.

As Elehcar explained what was going on, Kagome walked over them and pointed at Elehcar's necklace.

"Oh this?" She asked and then handed the shard over to Kagome.

"That's a shard of the Shikon jewel! Thanks!" Kagome grinned.

Elehcar looked over at Sesshoumaru. "So, you really want to stay with me?"

"Yes," was Sesshoumaru's reply.

Isis giggled as looked over at Rin. "She's so cute! I am adopting her!"

Rin giggled as she ran over to Isis and Sesshoumaru placed his arm around Elehcar's shoulder.

Inuyasha gave every single one of them a bewildered look.

"What the heck just HAPPENED?!" Inuyasha cried.

Airess walked over to the half demon and placed an arm around his shoulder. "I think they," Airess gestured over towards Sesshoumaru and Elehcar, who Sesshoumaru was gently pulling in an embrace, "are in love, and they," she gestured over towards Rin and Isis, who were now playing cards, "are probably going to drive me crazy."

"None of this makes any sense!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Of course it does dear," Airess giggled. "Just don't think about it."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he and Elehcar leaned into each other and kissed each other on the lips.

"Maybe humans aren't so bad after all…" Sesshoumaru mused as he and Elehcar hugged.

The End


End file.
